MOA: Chapter 3
The Mark of Athena: Chapter List Chapter 3: Reyna Reyna hated Senate meetings. They were the worst Roman tradition. They didn't need a government, they were a freaking camp for children of the gods! But the Lares insisted on following the old ways. While she waited for the centurions to finish their descision, she had another idea. "Hey guys, we should stage a war game between the Greeks here and the Romans we choose. That could help keep in shape, familiarize us with your fighting styles, and determine whether the centurions chose the best of their group. I fear some may have had their descisions influenced by Octavian's little speech." Percy replied anxiously, "We should really get going though. Other wise we might be too late." "And get us killed later because we don't know each other well enough? Fighting-wise? Besides, I'm sure Jason and Thalia can speed the ship up a bit." Reyna glanced at Jason. "Yeah, we probably could." He muttered. "At least we can trust you on that." Reyna said a little sternly. She hadn't meant to be so brusque, but she felt a little steamed whenever she thought about Piper and Jason's relationship. True, she and Jason never really had a relationship, nevertheless, it made her pride smart and hurt her more than she cared to show. She shook it off. She couldn't be too distracted by this, for she had to focus, and lead the Romans properly. Finally, the cohort leaders reached a descision. Then Reyna announced, "The members of your respective cohorts, that you have chosen will participate in war games with the Greeks." Hank, from the third cohort asked, "Who will lead us? And whose side will Percy fight on?" Reyna hadn't thought of that. But she said, "I suppose he should fight on the side of the Greeks, just as Jason ought to fight with the Romans." Then Percy spoke up, and to Reyna immense surprise, said, "I think Jason should take back his position as Praetor. If that is agreeable to the rest of you, and to Jason, I step down." After the initial shock faded, Reyna said, "Jason Grace, of the fifth cohort, are you willing to take up the praetorship that Percy Jackson, also of the fifth cohort, has offered back to you?" Jason nodded, and thanked Percy. The senators of the fifth cohort cheered. One shouted out, "Percy Jackson is a true Cincinnatus ! And, we get Jason back!" Percy removed his badges, and presented them to Jason. Jason then said, "I thank you Percy, and as a result of the help you have given us, I name you the official ambassador of the Greeks to Camp Jupiter. You will have full senatorial rights." Percy thanked Jason, and accepted the honor. Reyna couldn't help marveling at the humility Percy Jackson displayed. She then wondered if any Roman could do the same. "The meeting is now adjourned, prepare for the war games after lunch!" As the senators hurried out to get rid of their togas, she noticed Percy and Annabeth hanging back. Deciding to give them some privacy, she also left quickly. Reyna then went back to her Praetor's house, and sat down. She thought of Percy and Annabeth: even though she was happy that they were reunited, she was also a little wistful. She wished she could be like that. Then, Reyna thought, she had to stop thinking like this. In this distracted state, they would never get any work done. She sighed, and left, preparing the fort for the Romans, for they were defending today. As they assmebled in their fort on the fields of Mars, Reyna planned out strategies. For once, she would be participating in the games. Several veterans from the city had volunteered to referee the matches. She looked out over the fields and saw the Greeks. They were standing in a group, completely unorganized. Although an individual Greek warrior was fierce, as an army, she knew the Roman legions could easily crush a Greek phalanx. She had had the fortress built to suit large hordes of Romans fighting as one entity. Those Graeci didn't stand a chance. She also had avoided water cannons this time. Instead, they had the idea to build flame throwers. This was almost implemented, but Jason warned them just in time that a certain Leo Valdez had control over fire. Reyna grumbled. Why weren't any of the Romans so gifted? Suddenly, Frank and Hazel came up. Reyna realized something. The letters of recommendation were not a good system. Often, the more powerful campers were direct offspring of the gods, but the campers who had letters were usually descendants of demigods. Their godly powers were much diminished. She resolved to change this after -- if they defeated Gaea. The horn blew, and the games began. The Greeks changed as a mass, a small crowd of independent warriors. Reyna smiled, and ordered the pilum throwers to get ready. As the Greeks began battering the doors and scaling the walls, the pilums were thrown. Their blunted tips -- to prevent another incident like what happened with Gwen -- knocked many of the Greeks down from the walls. However, the doors fell to the onslaught. Suddenly, Reyna became aware that many of her warriors were being taken down by arrows. She cursed, she had forgotten Greeks had superb long range weapons. She called Jason over from the gladius bearers, and told him to lead a party of five to the bottom and stop the invaders while she tried to disarm the archers. She found Frank, and ordered him to return fire with is arrows, and had Hazel attempt to collapse the tunnels underneath the archers. Smiling to herself at this ingenious battle plan, she readied her warriors to defend the banners. The arrows kept firing. She looked down, and realized she had been outsmarted by a certain daughter of Minerva, or Athena. The Archers were each standing on platforms that were being supported by pillars of earth and plants, courtesy of the Ceres/Demeter kids. Then, the sound of heavily armed footsteps came up the stairs. A small group of Greek soldiers, including Percy, came to the stronghold. Uttering war cries, they battered the Romans. Reyna ordered the Romans to stay in formation, and slowly, they beat back the Greeks, and disarmed the lot of them. Except Percy. That was strange... Reyna distinctly remebered disarming Percy herself. And she saw other people having done that too. The Greeks had been overwhelmed by sheer numbers, but Percy still had his weapon. A nearby legionaire said, "his weapon keeps reapearing." Reyna nodded. It must have been magic, like Jason's former weapon. Then Jason stepped forward, and challenged Percy to a duel, one-on-one. As soon as their blades met, Reyna knew this was going to be a long battle. In fact, the victor may just be decided by endurance rather than skill. Panting, Jason called for time out and told the assembled Romans, "The victor of this match shall determine the victor of the game. Do you agree?" "YES!" Came the resounding shout. They for some reason were certain that Jason could best Percy. Reyna wasn't so sure. And their swords met again. Category:The Mark of Athena (Yunhua98) Category:Chapter Page